


Here For You - A Crankiplier Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier Makes, Tyler Scheid - Freeform, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Mark, Ethan, and Tyler had to make a crash pad for their eggs and a container to hold the eggs. Ethan got confused, ran out of time, ended up with basically nothing, et cetera. Obviously they all had a good laugh about it, but poor Ethan was actually close to crying (probably mostly from frustration). This is the aftermath. Enjoy!





	Here For You - A Crankiplier Oneshot

Mark felt bad.

  
Maybe Tyler and he had laughed a bit too much. Ethan’s predicament had been pretty funny. But the younger man had seemed upset. And while he’d tried to remain all smiles for the cameras, as soon as they were done filming Ethan had disappeared inside without a word.

  
Tyler was busy helping Amy and the others clean up.

  
Mark met his eyes and opened his mouth.

  
“Go.” Tyler said, looking rather regretful himself. “We got this.”

  
Mark nodded a quick thanks to him before turning and going inside. He headed for the living room first and, sure enough, Ethan was sitting there, shoulders hunched and shaking.

  
When Mark came around the front of the couch, he could see tears rolling down the man’s cheeks and hitting the hardwood floor.

  
“Ethan…” Mark slowly sat down beside him, watching him sadly. “It’s okay-”

  
“It’s n-not.” Ethan said quietly, voice breaking. “If it was okay you… you guys wouldn’t have laughed.”

  
The older man hesitated. “We laughed ’cause we thought it was funny, and we were filming. We didn’t know how upset you were…”

  
Ethan shakily reached up to wipe his eyes. “I didn’t think it was funny.” he mumbled.

  
“I know that, now.” Mark said gently. “Please don’t be upset, okay? We didn’t know. I’m sorry it upset you.”

  
The man looked over at him slowly. “Do you even know why I’m… I’m upset?” he sniffled.  
Mark was slightly taken aback by this. He frowned. “Because we laughed, I thought.”

  
“W-Well, that’s part of it-” Ethan said, wiping his eyes again. “There’s more though…” He was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplated telling Mark or not.

  
Said man gently reached out and slipped one of his hands into Ethan’s. “Tell me everything, then.” he murmured.

  
Ethan took a deep breath. “Well…” he said slowly. “You’re both older than me, and more popular. You’re better at most of the challenges we do, the making things and all. And it’s just- I had a really great idea for my container and I ran out of time, which sucked, and then you told me I’d done the wrong thing. Then you said I could fix it and finish my crash pad during the second part, but then I got stressed about my container and I got overwhelmed and then time ran out and I didn’t even have a crash pad.” He stopped to take another breath, looking down at the container in his free hand miserably. “And this sucks.” he mumbled, dejected.

  
“Baby…” Mark looked really sympathetic now. “Why didn’t you just say something to me? I’d have given you a few more minutes.”

  
Ethan scoffed quietly. “Even if you had, it would’ve been made into a joke. By you and Tyler and the fans. ‘Look, Ethan needs more time and still does worse than the others, hah!’” He blinked back more tears.

  
Mark frowned. “No one thinks that.”

  
The younger man slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up to one of the Markiplier Makes videos. He scrolled down to the comments section and handed it to Mark to read.

  
When he took it, he indeed saw several comments asking why Mark kept Ethan on the show. He was lagging behind, he wasn’t as funny, he basically sucked at making anything. The top comment of the video had replied, “He just keeps him around for comic relief, y’know, for us to laugh at.”

  
Mark locked the phone and turned to Ethan. “You know you’re not supposed to read the comments.”

  
“I know.” he sighed. “I couldn’t help it. They’re right, though…” he added a moment later. “You guys do keep me around for laughs.”

  
“We’re all around for laughs.” Mark protested. “Ethan, no one thinks of you like that, okay?”  
Ethan didn’t seem thoroughly convinced, but he nodded slowly.

  
“C’mere.” Mark said, opening his arms.

  
The younger man ducked his head and moved closer, leaning into Mark’s arms and resting his head on his chest.

  
Mark wrapped his arms around him and smiled softly. “I love having you on the show.” he said firmly. “You’re not allowed to leave, understand?” Though his face was partially hidden, Mark was able to see Ethan smile slightly at this as he nodded again. “Good.”

  
He stayed like this with him for several minutes. After a while, he shifted to sit up straighter and Ethan sat up as well.

  
Mark ran his fingers through the other man’s hair gently, causing Ethan to close his eyes and smile in pleasure. “You said you had a good idea about the egg drop?” he asked.

  
Ethan nodded.

  
“Any other good ideas floating around in that head of yours?”

  
Ethan smiled at Mark sheepishly. “Well… one.” he admitted.

  
Mark grinned slightly and continued to softly brush his hair. “Tell me.”

  
“Tie dye, but blindfolded.” he said. “Cause, y’know, regular tie dye is boring.”

  
At this, Mark laughed. “Blindfolded tie dye. I could definitely get behind that. You know we had few other ideas planned, but I’ll put that on the list.”

  
Ethan seemed to brighten at these words. “Really?”

  
“Mhm.” Mark leaned closer to him, a small smirk playing across his lips. “See? Not just for comic relief after all, are you?”

  
“Guess not.” Ethan mumbled shyly.

  
“Uh huh.” Mark pulled Ethan back close to him and gently kissed his lips. “I love having you here.” he repeated, one arm wrapped around Ethan’s waist.

  
Ethan smiled and loosely put his arms around Mark’s neck. “I love being here.” he replied.

  
“Well, then there’s nothing to worry about at all.” Mark said.

  
Ethan just kissed him again in response.


End file.
